Acheiving Perfect
by Jakim3
Summary: Hinata's got a new identity as Gin, and this time, her goal is to find the slayer. But can she achieve her goal when she's being surrounded by Konoha's top voted boys all the time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl

Sakura- Wait what?! There's a new girl coming to school?

Ino- Well that's what the rumor said

Sakura- well I mean she can't be that bad. We are the most popular girls in school.

Both- No competition. All fame. (giggles)

Sakura- So, what's she like. Pretty, hopefully fat, gross, and (bell rings) Oh no! I didn't even have time to properly contour my nose

Ino- Shut up. Remember we already got detention last time for ditching class and then next time he's probably gonna call my mom and(shudders) I don't even wanna think about it

Sakura- were still heiresses that need to value our looks and-

Ino- And our future! We're doing this for sasuke remember?

Sakura- (sigh) Anytthing to be with my future husband

Ino- Actually mine, but there's no time to argue(shoves hand in Sakura mouth to shut up) we gotta run

Sakura- Oh no, not in my new- AHHHHH!

Ino- (pulls Sakuras arm running down the hall)

Phew, we actually made it on time. Ugghhhh I'm sweating. Oh no here comes Sasuke. Ok posture up, flash pretty white teeth

Sakura- Ok do your thing I'm gonna pretend to put on blush and "accidentally" make eye contact cool

Ino- Oh, what we do for boys

Both- (giggles)

Sakura- Eeek! He's coming. Ok ready act- (juggles with makeup) U- uuuoh. Sasuke! D-didn't see you there. Hehe.

Ino- (wipes sweat) Y-yeah. Ughhh it's so hot in here.

Sasuke- Whatever

Both- (sigh) Soo dreamy

Teacher- (comes into room) Ok class. So usually we would begin with our warm ups but before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student in this class. Ok Gin, introduce yourself. (whispers) don't be shy.

Gin(Hinata)- Hair is silky, long, black, and with a strange tin of midnight blue. Bangs cover some of her eyes. Big, mysterious, cat like eyes that can hypnotise you or drag you into her charm/spell, very charming lavender color that can sometimes look velvety-violet. Natural shadowing and darkness that intensifies her eyes and makes it look like she wears eye make up. Long, long lashes that curl up. Small, straight nose, apple-like cheekbones. Small, heart-ish and oval-like face. Pretty, plump, rosy lips. Obviously eyebrows on fleek and not an ugly forehead like Sakura who tries hard to cover it. Very defined jaw-line. Very stunningly pretty no matter what you try to do to her face. Cute, healthy skinny(slightly bony too), curvy and with an athletic body. Flawless skin(other than her natural blush)while very smooth and pale(almost like a vampire's); overall even, glowing skin though her legs and arms radiate a more tanner glow from running and exercising all the time. Small frame and small body in general, big in the chest area, very noticeable curves(a nice butt, thought most guys would only focus very, very deeply in her chest area, hypnotised) Long legs, small torso(making her height normal) and perfect placing of wear her body parts and facial structures are. Really strong and flexible, secretly a prodigy in science AND music and even works in a lab outside of school since he age of 5 on cancer and health(surgery too) and can communicate with animals. Bad past that will appear later on in the story. Narrow shoulders and small rib cage which make her natural small frame and give big curves. Wearing a hoodie and jeans. Big backpack with who knows what. Takes on a new identity as Gin for now and works in a new gang since the last one she killed off. Nice and mysterious, but very loyal and cool(not aloof) a little shy and strange at times.

In other words, an angel from heaven.

(bows) H-hello. My name is G-gin.

Class- (gulps, gasps, faints, blood everywhere- of course except Sasuke)

Gin(Hinata)- (whispers in the smoothest and silkiest voice ever that makes everyone shudder) Is that all I have to say?

Teacher- (gulps for the closeness) uhh, y-yeah sure. Umm, sit wherever you want. Uh, so the class and you can know each other better, how about we introduce ourselves, of course, something you like, which school you came from, and your name and- well I think that should be enough for now. You can add on if you want to. Since your in the front Sakura, introduce yourself first. Then we can move onto Io going clock-wise. So you wanna start us off?

Sakura- Hn. Hi, I'm Sakura. The most popular in our school, class president, smartest and most athletic girl in this school (Sasuke rolls eyes). I like(blushes) this boy- I mean... Uhh- well I have a dream for the future to be successful as the heiress of Haruno Goods, I'm Ino's best friend and- wait what was the other thing we were supposed to say- oh yeah- sorry, never mind, uhh, I come from Konoha academy and-

Teacher- I think that's enough Sakura

Sakura- (pouts)

Teacher- Ok, Ino. How about you introduce yourself to the class as well.

Ino- Ok! So I'm Ino. Gotta admit that I'm just second best to Sakura but unlike her I'm not cocky so I'll make my introduction short meaning everyone should. Just to add I'm more of the leader except when it comes to Sasuke... Ok so I like flowers and purple, and I came from Konoha Academy as well. Next!

(goes around the class all the way, and comes to Sasuke)

Fangirls- (sigh) still looking at him from the beginning of class though some girls are more worried that the new girl might take him away(she's been quiet this whole time).

Sasuke- Hn

Fangirls- Whoooooo~ (sons while smiling at his perfect face)

Sasuke- (ignores Fangirls and continues) I'm Sasuke, I like nothing though I have a few hobbies.

Teacher- Would you like to share them with the cla-

Sasuke- It's personal.

Teacher- Oh, ok...

Sasuke- I came from Konoha Academy

Gin(Hinata)- Do I go?

Teacher- (blushes) Ah- y-yes. Please.

Gin- Im Gin. I like training, if not, hanging out with the gang. I don't really have friends, but I like going to the lab separately whenever I can or visiting the grave- uh- I mean... So, yeah. And I come from... Yakuza Vill "Academy"(gasps all over the room)

Everyone- The one with the Akatsuki. Omg! (Murmur, gossip)

Gin- Yeah they took me in since I was an orphan and ran away from the orphanage since they abused. Since that day I became homeless and the achool took me in. Don't worry! It was just for training! They're actually really nice! Please don't mistake them-(usually won't talk about this stuff but she doesn't like people gossiping about the ones she care for)

Sasuke- (glares)

Teacher- So who do you live with or where do you live

Gin- with my pet wolf in the forest... Ummm, can we talk about this separately, it's kind of a private matter to me.

Teacher- Ah, yes. I apologize for making you uncomfortable. Let's begin class! Open up your text book to page 59. Ah, right. Gin, please come down and get a textbook. The rest of the class, please start reading. Today we're learning...

Gin- (gets pulled over by teacher)

Teacher- Is there a thing wrong at ho- I mean, outside of school

Gin- it's fine now. Teacher- I mean , please don't tell anyone about this.

Teacher- I'm sorry Gin but I can't

Gin- P-please (tears in eyes)

Teacher- Ginnn~ I really can't do this.

Gin- What if I find a place to stay? Is that ok? (Gina thoughts- No choice but to go with tactic one in the girls Moves Of Ninja- Swaying your opponent) Please(in a very pleading voice that makes the teacher turned o-)

Teacher- Uh-hhhh Gin I-I uh I

Gin- Plea- ("accidentally" falls into lap-wink wink) Oh no-(touches the "D") I'm so sorry(slurred voice and "accidentally" falls over the teacher while touching his chest and making him think dirty thoughts) Ahhh~ (moans)

Teacher- (very hard on and a little wet and even panting and sweating) G-g-g-gin! Pl-please! I-

Gin- Yano-sensei~ (smirks on inside since he seemed to forget what they were talking about in class earlier) S-sorry (runs away)

Why is Hinata so good at this stuff? She's definitely not sly, she's a virgin!, she's actually never dated or had her first kiss(well actually it was an accident) and she's not a whore. She's just had intense lessons with Lady Kuro since she needs to take advantage of big leaders which you can't threaten since it'll be a war that they can't afford. And why does she need to learn this stuff? Since she's an agent/ ninja/ personal assistant/ first female monk/ spy/ gang member/ detective/ soooooo much stuff that she takes on many identities which the government SECRETLY allows though all the other governments don't know. She's also has part time jobs, does lab work, modeling since it came up(long story) when she was taking on her newest identity and actually worked out since the government had a target in the field. And she cooks too cause she needs to make extra money to actually get a crappy, ghetto apartment. Gin is a kinda new identity. But she wasn't lying when she was talking about her past. She's good at manipulating people and convincing them but when she sincere she really won't lie.

Hey! So what do you think?! This is actually one of my fist stories and I'm planning on continuing but since I'm in high school you'll need to give me some time to do these chapters. Like it or not, it'll be a Hinata/everyone pairing, and Sakura is a little vigorous in this one but she'll be more nicer later on. Comment if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone was bustling about talking about the new girl Gin.

Tenten: who is she anyways, his new girl

Sakura: Ughhh... It's her

Tenten: Who?

Sakura: Herrr

Tenten: Woahhhhh. Her?

Sakura: Yeah, the one that has the ugly haircut and pale-ass skin.

Tenten: Hey don't say that. Oh no, it looks like she got hurt(gets up and runs towards Hinata's direction)

Hey are you ok?

Gin: U-uh. Yes thank you(head down avoiding eye contact)

Tenten: Awww, it's ok (thoughts: _so Kawaiiiiii!_ )

Who would do such a thing to a cutie pie like you

Gin: (blushes from shyness)

Tenten: (turns around towards the girls who ran away) it was them right (glares)

How unfortunate for them. They just messed with the wrong person

As you can see, Tenten is a strong sporty girl. She's affable, loyal, really caring when you need it the most and will protect you when your in danger. She always feels the need to be responsible. She has a lot of friends and won't admit that she has a crush on Haku. She really likes crackers, like A LOT.

Gin: Thank you...

Tenten: You bitches think you can get away with this?!

Bitches: Ahhh! A-s-sorry.

Bitch #1: Actually, Gin is the real bitch! Y-you see, she was picking on us and calling us mean names.(wipes fake tears)

Bitches:Yeah!(cries fake tears)

Wahhhhhhh!

Tenten: You liars! I saw you! All of you-

Gin- Stopppp!

Bitches: (glares)

Gin: It really was my fault(tears fall)

I bumped into them and... I'm sorry

Bitches: Hn! Let's go

Yeah!

Yeah!

Gin: (cries waterfalls)

I'm... Im so sorry!

Tenten: Hey, what do you have to be sorry for

Oh! Look! Lunch is almost over. Which class are you going to next? I'll walk with you.

Gin:(sniffle) Thanks. Your too cool for me but you still can be my friend.

Tenten: (smiles)

It's alright. Room 214 right?

Gin: (nods)

Tenten: Ok let's go!

Flashback:

All the boys who didn't see the angel they were talking about had bloody noses. Some had to look away before they embarrassed themselves. Others couldn't stop looking. She was TOO perfect.

The nurse had to take a couple of kids to the ambulance since there were multiple heart attacks and fainting going on.

The girls around Sasuke had gone to see what was the commotion. Of course first period knew.

Bitches: Ughhh... So much drool and blood EVERYWHERE. Why her?! (Whimpers)

Shikamaru who usually goes hiding or ditching actually came to school today. It was troublesome but seriously, other kids from other schools were coming too. But a lot of them fainted so Shikamaru eventually found enough room to check the commotion. Troublesome indeed but he was kinda curious too. Yes, enough to take a BREAK from cloud watching.

Not so surprisingly, the other guys came around too. And today, since the remaining Princes, since they were all in different grades, were heard to finally be in highschool together, OF COURSE the Princes decided to meet up(with invited friends like Choiji and Rock Lee and Temari and others) it was the biggest event at high school.

But none of them had seen this much commotion for ONE person who wasn't an Angel OR a Prince.

So, the Angels came too. The school had to kick everyone out but then even more schools surrounded them (since they haven't met up in a long time) and on top of that, Gin's old fanboys had secretly stalked her and found out which school she gone too. So yeah it was a ruckus.

The Angels are a smaller group, the younger, popular, prettier generation of celebrities. People all around the world think it's more impressive to be an Angel than a Victorian Secret fashion model.

And the Princes, don't even get me started. No one else is allowed to join and there's only like 30 people. The Angels and the Prince get matched every year for the prettiest and handsomest.

Gin knows his so she was sad when Tenten found her. Tenten has this pretty tomboy side to her and boys really like her. Sakura, a bitch but we all admit she's pretty. Ino, the second bitch who also really pretty and secretly nice.

Gin is a model but she always keeps her face hidden so she's known as the mysterious girl in the magazines. Even though she's not exceptionally tall like all models, her body is just so... Never mind it's too perfect to try and explain. Her aura of coolness drives all men mad. And they want to she her face but it's off limits. Gin of course does not travel to many places since she accidentally kills people with her over stunning looks and always disguised as an ugly lady since it's much comfortable. She actually tried to look ugly today but left some stuff at her old guy where she makes things like weapons and sits to late to go back there now.

Gin as we know, is infinity times prettier than any angel but choices to hide her face and body, but her curves really won't let her. And her face is pretty no matter what you do to it so it's been a concern all her life. She wants plastic surgery but if anyone gets a good look at her actual face they will die in a second. So no chance, duh.

She wears masks and keeps her hair long but then the teachers say masks aren't allowed at school(Kakshinis an exception since the doctor said its 100% nessecary that he HAS to or else he might suicide if someone's sees his real face.

So now she keeps her hair long, never seen herself with makeup before unless it's to make her ugly. And she always gets bullied and has to accept it or else if she shows her actual power then everyone would know her true identity.

She tries to keep a low profile.

Anyways, the bitches saw the Princes and went NUTS and the Princes also make everyone faint but I mean very rarely do they give someone a heart attack. Unless your Sasuke, I mean, yeah, maybe a couple too. Sasuke also tries hard to look terribly ugly, so does the akatsuki, and his friends, but those girls won't stop dying. There also really perfect. The bitches saw them from the back and almost fainted. But then they saw that the Princes were trying to see the new girl, Gin or whatever her name was. So obviously they were jealous and took her away and bullied her and kicked her and stuff.

Hinata was nice and took the blame like usual.

End of flashback:

Tenten: Ok see ya!

Gin: (turns to class)

Tenten: Oh wait! Gin!

Gin: Ye-yes?

Tenten: Meet me at the garden after school, ok?

Gin: (smiles) Ok. Bye.

Tenten: (giggles) Bye!

Gin: (giggles softly while entering room, thuds are heard everywhere since they all fainted except the girls and Sasuke, duh)

Female teacher: Ok class, this is our new student Gin.

(whispers) say hi to the class gin.

Gin: Hi my name is Gin.

Sasuke: (murmurs) Not again...

Author Box:

Please give a review to know if I should continue! I'll be updating again as soon as possible!


End file.
